


A Treatise on the Protections Available to Kings

by athousandwinds



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On spies, and court politics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treatise on the Protections Available to Kings

Being the King's spymaster, George discovered, was easier than he'd thought it would be. In the end, it was just like being the King of Thieves, only less dangerous.

"That's hardly what I would have supposed," said Sir Myles. George had asked him if he should call him "Da", just to see the look of befuddled horror cross his face. "Court politics are a matter of life and death."

George cocked an eyebrow and Sir Myles acknowledged the point. "I suppose what I mean to say is that court politics are of national importance, and affect a great many more people, which you must allow."

"Right," George agreed, "but there's a lot less of a chance someone's going to stab you in your sleep. In the back, yeah."

"I can think of a few monarchs who might disagree," Sir Myles murmured, gathering up his papers with a faraway expression.

"Ours won't," George said.

"No," said Sir Myles. "Ours won't."


End file.
